fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecilia
Cecilia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Cecilia has dark brown hair. She wears a green dress, a black belt, and green shoes with black laces. Around her neck, she displays a white pearl necklace. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (Right, Bottom) *3 peppers (Left, Bottom) *3 onions (Right, Top) *15 minutes *Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Onion *Mustard *Top bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Brown Rice *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Yum 'N' Ms *Smooth Speed *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Honey *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Mustard *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Purple Burple Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **3 Frosted Onions (Two Cloudberries and a Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Yum & M's *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Fettuccine on other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *7 Cheese Cubes (Nothing on other holidays) *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Yum & M's *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Waffle Cone Wedge, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle (none in Thanksgiving) **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Acorn (Round) Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Candy Corn Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips (none in Thanksgiving) *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (right) *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steak *8 Red Peppers *8 Mushrooms *Regular bake *9 slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria * Wheat Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese (American Cheese in other holidays) * Philly Steak * Fajita Peppers * Philly Steak * Mushrooms * Cranberry Chutney (Sauerkraut in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Sour Cream Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 16 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 22 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 36 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 24 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 38 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 54 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 47 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 65 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 57 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 36 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 42 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 59 Unlockable Toppings With Her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Mist. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheese Cubes. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ginger Spice Cheese. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Clover, Bruna and Maggie winning the Pepperoni Division with Carlo, but lost to Prudence in the Semi-finals. *2012: She lost to Peggy in the Jalapeño division. *2013: She lost to Utah in the Hyper Green division. She earned enough votes to place third with Connor. *2014: She lost to Shannon in the Keylime division. She earned enough votes to place third with Kenji. *2015: She earned more votes than Sasha in the second round but lost to Clover in the finals finishing 2nd with Matt in the Wasabi Division. Trivia * She is the only female character to have Onionfest as her favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria. *For three PNC competitions in a row, she lost in the first round. *Although she never had Easter as her favorite holiday, she still dresses like a bunny in the 2015 Easter Picture. Order Tickets Cecilia's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Cecilia's Pancakeria Order Cecilia-order-Onionfest-Papa's_Cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria during Onionfest Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 1.31.07 PM.png|Cecilia's Pastaria order during New Year Cecilia's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Cecilia Cheeseria order during Christmas Cecilia's Cheeseria Order.png|Cecilia's Cheeseria Order Gallery 1522031 1404153453160935 969165515 n.jpg 34.jpg Bandicam 2014-03-12 17-44-21-558.jpg Cecilia.png Ceciliaperfectscoreinnewyear.png Division finals.jpg Division winners2.jpg Liacecil.png Papas pastaria wedding - Copy.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Cecilia.png Perfect Pasta for Cecilia.png Picture 27.png Poor Cecilia.png Unlocking cecilia.png|Upon being unlocked. Willow n Cecilia.png|Cecilia talking to a vampire Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png 3rd Place 2014 1.jpg|Cecilia with Poor Kenji in 3rd Place for Keylime Division Cecilia HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png|Cecilia is angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Ceciliaperfect.png|Cecilia loves her perfect wings! Easter 15 small.jpg|Cecilia with Xandra and Cletus in the 2015 Easter picture Cecilia Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cecilia is happy with her perfect soft shell taco! Cometcon 02.jpg|Cecilia at Comet Con Fan Art Cecilia is Great!.png|Edited icon. Ceciliashirt.jpg|A Cecilia Shirt (made by birds323 on customink.com) Rainbow Cecilia.png|Rainbow Cecilia Cecilia in a wedding gown by magicmusic.jpg Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|Fan art by DokiDokiTsuna Ceciliazcv.PNG|Made by Almei pixel cecilia new.png|Made by LavenderSunset ChibiMaker5000.jpg|Cecilia as a chibi maker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters